


Everyone Gets Nightmares

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :)), ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, And What They Wished Happened Afterwards, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Author Based This On A Recent Nightmare, Blood, Crying, Cuddles, Deceit Is Only In The Nightmare, Deceit Mention, Deceit Sanders Acting Terrible, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Death, Knives, Literal Sleeping Together, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Nightmares, Nothing Sexual, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Virgil has a nightmare about the family and Roman's the only one in the apartment since the others aren't there for the night.





	Everyone Gets Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This includes: blood, broken bones, Deceit, major character death (in the nightmare), knives, anxiety attacks
> 
> Deceit's name is Eden in this

Virgil was shaking. Tremors wrecked his body as he clutched onto Patton's blue polo shirt. His eyes jumped from each body, looking at Logan and then Roman before focusing on Patton's empty eyes. Logan was too pale, Roman had a knife There was so much blood, and none of them were _breathing_ -

"Virgil," Eden appeared.

"What-" 

"It's your fault. I'm sure you know that already though."

Virgil's body shook harder, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was holding onto Patton. "No, no it can't be my fault!" His voice cracked, tears flowing down his pale cheeks. 

Eden smirked, "But you didn't do anything to save them. Your so-called 'family', and you just let them suffer and die. Look at Logan, the first one dead; he choked on his own blood before his lungs were filled with liquid."

Virgil stared at Logan and he couldn't stop imagining Logan's eyes fill with fear as he coughed and choked on blood. He was smart, he knew he was dying. Virgil's throat closed up.

"Or what about Roman? The friendship you fought _so_ hard for, only to shatter when he realized you left him to die. His last moments were of betrayal as the knife pierced his heart because you refused to save him." 

Virgil's eyes focused on the ground. He could see Roman's puddle of blood, absolutely hating it and starting to hate himself. Virgil was starting to break and he felt like lashing out.

Eden had crouched in front of Virgil. "And your poor 'father', Patton."

"Shut up." Virgil choked out between clenched teeth. He could hear a voice faintly call out his name.

"He died in your arms, and you _still_ refused to help."

"I couldn't do anything!" Virgil sobbed.

Eden's eyes gleamed. "Yes, you could have. You can pick up a man twice the size of you, and you have your cellphone."

Virgil sobbed, staring into the other's eyes. "I-"

"Am selfish, we all know that but surely you could have cared a bit about these men." Eden grinned. "I always thought there was some good in you, but I stand corrected."

"Stop it!" Virgil shouted, holding Patton as close as possible.

"But why should I not tell the truth?" Eden asked, shoving Virgil away from Patton's corpse.

"You don't deserve them."

Virgil jolted and then he was staring at his room's ceiling. He shot up, sitting up and gasping.

"Virgil!" Roman was next to him, sitting on the edge of his bed next to Virgil. 

"You- you're alive!" Virgil gasped. He was faintly aware of his short, uneven breathing but he was hyper focused on the way Roman's warm hands were gently on him and the way his chest was rising and falling. 

"Yeah, Virge. I'm alive and-"

"You- you died. You all died and- and it was m-my fault!" Virgil had a death grip on his friend. "Oh god, you all d- you all died!"

Roman moved to sit right in front of Virgil, placing a pale hand on his chest so he could feel the even breathing. "No, we're all alive. Virgil, I need you to do the breathing exercise. In for four, hold for seven, and out for eight, okay? Let's do it, c'mon." 

Virgil and Roman did the breathing exercise, repeating it many times and Roman comforting Virgil.

After ten tries, Virgil's breathing returned to even breaths. 

"Come here," Roman muttered softly. He led Virgil to his room, laying down on the large, soft bed and arranging Virgil to lay on top of him. Virgil rested his ear above Roman's heartbeat and let the other run his fingers through his purple-dyed hair.

Roman let Virgil fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, the only thing he did was wrap his arms around Virgil and fall asleep. 

And if, when the rest of the family returned from their trip, Patton found the two asleep and cuddling, he never mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how you take a break from writing a multi-chapter fic for a few hours: you write another mini-fic :)) The life of Very_Anxious_Bean, peeps. Lol, love you guys


End file.
